Demigod hosts
by teamleo500050
Summary: The titel is pretty self explanatory
1. I Fight a demigod

**hi i is not rick riordan**

Kiara pov

Tarmi and I walked along the meadow. Annabeth, Percy, Travis, Conner, Echo,Leo, Nico, Tarmi, and I were all looking for the punk! You don't mess with me and get away with it! I heard someone coming. Nico's voice rang through the woods "Stop complaining, Jason!"

Now Jason"But I want to know!"

Nico and Jason walked into the clearing. I came towards them, I kissed Nico on the cheek "Thanks, hun."

Nico flinched, "Don't hurt him to badly, I don't want to feel responsible for his death."

"Are you kidding, death breath! Of coarse I'm going to kill him!"

Jason snorted. "I'd like to see you try, flower girl!"

"You want some, Sparky?"

"Bring it flower girl!"

I went into lion warrior mode. Jason summoned some lightning. I got blasted! Idid a backflip and advanced on Jason, I waked the flat of fonias against Jason's chest. He flew back a few feet. I decided not to kill him. I went out of lion warrior mode and stood over Jason. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Travis hand Tarmi a wad of cash. "I'm going to go broke betting against you, Tamale!"

"An then I'll be rich!" she proclaimed. I smiled. Travis and she are so in love! I turned my attention toward Jason, he groaned. "I'll win next time!" he said, as if every word hurt.

"I dont' think so," I said, "good luck though." And with that I went to rejoin my friends.

"That was wicked!" Tarmi said "I thought you were going to kill him for sure!"

"Why are you so violent?!" Nico asked

"I'm only like that when I'm insulted!" I said "Remember last night?"

"Last night." Nico said, wistfully. "That was amazing!"

Conner cleared his throat. "So," He said, "Who wants to help me prank the Aphrodite kids?"

"I'm in!" I said "lets go!" Travis said "You coming Tamale?"

"Is that even a question? of coarse I'm coming!" and with that me my best friend, my brothers, and I left.

**Hope you like it, I'm introducing 4 new characters to the cast, Their profiles are below.**

**Name: Kiara Levitt**

**Nickname: Flower girl(by people with a death wish)**

**Boyfriend: Nico Di Angelo(Death Boy x Flower Girl)**

**BFFs: Arthur, Annabeth, Rachel, Sadie, Echo, Travis, Conner, Leo, Nico, Han, and Coach Hedge(DIE!)**

**Enemies: Jason(Jason: i'd kill you with lightning Kiara: you know I'm hosting the most violent goddess, right?)**

**Godly parent: Hermes**

**Hosted Goddess: Sekhmet**

**Nome: 21**

**Weapon: A celestial bronze sword named fonias(killer).**

**Powers: killing machine(Sekhmet thing)**

**Age: 14**

**Quote: Call me that one more time and I'll rip your guts out, cut off your face, and personally take your sole to tartarus.**

**Pet: a Lion named Mr Ollivander and a Hellhound named Fluffy!**

**Personality: Introverted, but really fun to hang out with.**

**Style: Jeans, combat boots, leather jacket**

**Looks: Red hair, green eyes**

**History: Gwen found her and brought her to camp at age 10. She met Nico on her 14th birthday. He was sitting by the river looking ready to cry. He told her about Tartarus and she felt so bad for him she kissed him. It took him a wile, but he eventually returned the kiss.**

**Name: Tarmi Zhao**

**Nickname: Tamale(by Travis)**

**Boyfriend: none (has crush on travis)**

**BFFs: Kiara, Annabeth, Rachel, Sadie, Echo, Travis, Conner, Nico, and Leo**

**Enemies: Drew**

**Godly parent: Apollo**

**Hosted Godess: none**

**Nome: 1**

**Weapon: Bow and arrow, or sword**

**Powers: healing**

**Age: 14**

**Quote: Look out! She's been eating too many raw antelope!**

**Pet: A squirrel named Biabo**

**Personality: Extroverted, outgoing**

**Style: athletic shirt and shorts, tennis**

**looks: black hair, brown eyes**

**History: Was adopted from russia by a chinese american family from manhattan. At school she met two kids named Kiara and Echo. The three became best friends. Then they were attacked by a manticore and Kiara turned into a lion. Echo and Tarmi ran away, Echo explained that Tarmi was a demigod. Later she realized that she could do magic and became a magician of the 1st nome.**

**Name: Hana Levitt**

**Nickname: Ana, Han(Kiara)**

**boyfriend: none**

**BFFs: Echo, Ella, Juniper, Katie, Kiara, Gwen, and Piper**

**Enemies: Anyone who littered! ):**

**Godly parent: Demeter**

**Hosted Godess: Bast, KITTY!**

**Nome: 14**

**Weapon: Twin daggers**

**Powers: grow and manipulate plants**

**Age:10**

**Pet: A calico cat named Meow Meow**

**Style: tee shirt, shorts, flip-flops**

**Looks: Black hair, brown eyes**

**History: Came to long Island with dad, who met Kiara's mom and they got married. Then Kiara brought her to camp one summer. Two summers later she, Piper, Katie went in a quest to Paris. There she met some magicians, leaned a little magic, and found out she was hosting Bast!**

**Name: Gwenda Dressler**

**Nickname: Gwen, beauty queen II(courticey of flaming Valdez).**

**Boyfriend: Carter Kane**

**BFFs: Echo, Juniper, Drew, Piper, Ella, and Ana**

**Enemies: Sadie**

**Godly parent: Aphrodite**

**Hosted godess: Isis**

**Nome: none**

**Weapon/Power: charm speak**

**Age: 12**

**Pet: Gladiola (the lighting theif)**

**Quote: I dress for success**

**Personality: Girly fasionista beauty queen**

**looks: Red hair, light bleu eyes**

**style: anything instyle**

**History: Her dad, who knew about Aphrodite, brought her to camp when she was 5. Met Carter when Piper was giving Kiara rides in-between camp and the 21st nome.**


	2. I prank and place a bet

hi** i is not rick riordan**

Tarmi pov

We started with the duck tape. Oops! There went there access to their cosmetics! We duck taped the inside of the cabinets, Then conner took out a pile of "donations" The Aphrodites were NOT going to be happy with their new wardrobe choices! This is what I call fun! We ran away because the Aphrodite kids were returning from their lessons! We were in the hermes and I told Travis "bet you 5 bucks that Drew busts in here and yells 'STOLLS!' within the next 5 minutes!"

"Your on!

**3 minutes **

Drew burst in and screamed "STOLLS!"

Travis handed me 5 bucks.

"Drew" I said " what proof do you have?"

"It was you, how else do you know?"

"When you bust into the hermes cabin yelling Stolls you've obviously been pranked or robbed. What proof do you have?"

"Well-well..."

"exactly! Bye!" I slamed the door in Drew's face.

PjopjopjopjopjopjoPjopjopjopjopjopjoPjopjopjopjopj opjoPjopjopjopjopjopjoPjopjopjopjopjopjoPjopjopjop jopjopjoPjopjopjopjopjopjoPjopjopjopjopjopjoPjopjo pjopjopjo

Travis and I stumbled upon Clarisse and Kiara deep in conversation. When they saw us Clarisse up and walked away. What was that about? Jason walked out from behind a tree.

"Hey, flower girl!"

She smiled politely in a way that made me think that this wasn't going to be polite. At all. "Call me that again and I will rip your guts out, cut off your face and personally take your sole to tartarus." She said calmly. "watch out!" I yelled."She's been eating too many raw antelope!" Nico sprinted into the clearing, a look of horror on his face. "Who's she trying to kill this time and how are we going to stop it!"

"How's your chest, pretty boy?"

"I had some nectar and ambrosia, so a little stiff but ok."

"Jason!" Nico warned, "even I'm scared of Kiara, you should be too!"

"Bet you 5 bucks Nico stops the fight!"

"Psh, he doesn't have a chance, Tamale!"

Nico walked away dragging a rabid girlfriend behind him. I walked away with, 5 bucks! :) "What were you and Clarisse Talking about?" I asked. she grinned evilly, "Ill show you!


	3. The great curling iron incident!

hi** i is not rick riordan**

Gwen pov

We found our clothes in the donation bin. Those 4 had a lot of nerve. Especially Kiara and Tarmi, You don't prank a girl friend. EVER! Piper cut the duck tape in the cabinets. Then Clarisse, Lou, Annabeth, Miranda, Echo, Katie, Nyssa, Rachel, and Leo showed up. "Do I _have _to be here?" Leo complained "Yes," Piper said, "yes you do."

5 minutes later Kiara, Tarmi and Hana showed up. "What are we doing?" Tarmi asked. I smiled "sending you on a blind date!"

"With who!?"

"Thats why its called a blind date!" I told her. Eventually, we got her to put on a dress. It was dark green with black around the edges. It flowed down to her knees. It had sleeves that draped over her biceps. It was the least girly thing we'd allow her to wear. But the muscular daughter of Apollo still looked awkward. I don't think she'd ever worn a dress in her life! "I don't wear dresses!" she told us for the bajillionth time. I gave her a pair of black flats "Just put on the shoes and then we'll do your hair and make up, k?"

"Makeup?!"

She put on the shoes and we got a little bit of dark green eyeliner and black eye shadow on her but she spent the whole tim complaining so Annabeth, Nyssa, Clarisse, and Kiara all had to hold her down. Eventually Kiara said "Your going to thank me for this." and she held her mouth shut so we could put lip stick on her. After we finished she attacked Kiara with a curling iron. Leo laughed through the whole thing!

Tarmi used her healing powers on Kiara and got rid of her serious burns.

We got Kiara ready for her date with Nico. She wore leather platforms, a tight red dress that went to mid thigh, the leather jacket she always wore, And a dragon skin belt with her sword strapped to it. She had on red eyeliner and red lip stick. Nico came and picked her up. I told Tarmi to go hide in the bathroom. Travis came into the Aphrodite cabin in a brown suit and a blue tie grumbling about stupid Aphrodite kids. honestly he is so judgmental! I wanted tell him that we weren't nearly as bad as the Hermes kids, but instead I said "Are you ready to meet the girl of your dreams, Travis?"

_That sounded like it came strait out of high school musical, _Isis told me,_ shut up,_ I told her. _Why can't you be more like sadie?! Why would you want me to be l__ike that styleless weirdo!?_

"Unless by some miracle-" Tarmi walked out of the bathroom "You got Tamale in a DRESS!"  
"It's nice to see you to Travis." She said Grabbing his hand and leaving the Aphrodite cabin.

**I think I'm going to do the next ****captor from Hana's pov, she, Gwen, and Echo(who got reileved of her curse and is now dating Leo)will be spying on Travis and Tamale's date. What do you think?**


	4. A prank on a date

hi** i is not rick riordan**

Hana pov

Gwen and I followed Tarmi and Travis down to the beach. Luckily we hadn't missed anything due to Gwen's changing(Gwen: I was wearing an aqua blue dress. They would have seen me! A dark green is much more practical! Hana: Shut up and let me tell the story)Anyway, we hadn't missed anything because they were still up to their usual shenanigans. They'd finished dinner and were sharing a cupcake. Tarmi took a little of the frosting off of the cupcake and put it on Travis's cheek. Travis drew a frosting smily face on her cheek. We giggled.

They walked along the beach. I saw something in the sand sparkle. Travis leaned over to pick it up. Something snapped. "O Zeu kai alloi theoi! Travis you idiot" exclaimed Tarmi. A golden net trapped them. They were hanging from a tree. Leo and Conner dropped from another tree. Their conversation went like this.

Leo: Hello lovebirds

Travis: you double crossing, back sliding spys. You ruined my date!

Conner: don't be that way bro!

Tarmi: You don't tell us how to be date crashers!

And so on, until we stepped in. "You guys! This is pointless." I said

"Leo, Conner, no pranking people on dates! Tarmi, Travis, cool it." Gwen said. She must have used charm speak because they all nodded.

Kiara and Nico burst out of the woods and sprinted down the beach. They stopped infront of us grinning and out of breath. "You guys," Kiara said "You'll never believe what just happened!"

**cliffy!**


	5. What's on Annabeth's finger?

hi** i is not rick riordan. Percy and Annabeth are ****nineteen.**

Kiara pov

Nico and I sat on Zeus's fist. We knew no one would bother us here. Nico was failing desperately at braiding my hair. I was taping my sword against the side of the rock we we were sitting on. "How do girls do this?!" Nico asked. struggling with my hair. I shrugged, "I guess we just watch older girls do it when we were little and now it just comes naturally." He sighed exasperatedly, "Your no help!" I smiled "That is one of the many things that I am good at!" He dropped my hair, pulled me around so I faced him, and grabbed my shoulders. "And one of the many reasons that I am in love with you."He grabbed my hands and pulled them to his chest. I knew what he wanted.

I pressed my lips against his. They tasted like pomegranate. It sent a cold jolt through my body. I pulled my hands out of his and ran them through his hair. He wrapped his around my waist. It was like he radiated cold. But I like it. I used to live in Minnesota so I guess that may have something to do with my need for cold.

After he broke the kiss lay down. I got on top of him and we kissed some more. Suddenly I heard a voice say "Looks like this part of the woods is already occupied, wise girl."

Nico and I both turned our heads to see that that the intruders were none other than Percy and Annabeth. "You must be quite the charmer, Nico. You've got yourself a beast." I was about to go for my sword but Nico put his arm around my waist and pinned me to him. Boys are stupid, sexist, and crazy! It's a wonder I'm dating!

"Look who's talking."Nico said, struggling to keep me down. They starred at us blankly. I looked at Nico, dumbfounded. What was my crazy boyfriend talking about now?! "Thats right Annabeth," Nico smiled. "I see whats on your finger." Annabeth put her hand in her pocket and begun blushing furiously. I grinned at Nico.

"We have a job to do, death breath"


	6. Rumors

hi** i is not rick riordan.**

Tarmi pov

Echo sprinted down the beach. Her bare feet barely touching the ground. She stopped in front of Leo. Travis and I were standing off to one side, still a bit ticked at Conner and Leo. Gwen and Hana ran off to tell the news. Echo smiled at Leo, "Hey, whats up?" She asked.

"Percy Proposed!"

"Your kidding!" Echo exclaimed. "Thats awesome! I hope I get to be a brides maid!"

"Don't we all?" Travis joked

"Not me!" I said "No way is anyone getting me in a dress ever again. I'm done with this thing! Lets go and tell our cabins!"

And That is what we did.

PJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJ OPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOP JOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJO

By the time I'd changed into my normal basket ball shorts and athletic tee everyone was out congratulating Percy and Annabeth. I followed their suit. I found percy and told him congadulations and went to find Annabeth. I heard her voice behind the Aphrodite cabin. I crept around to the side of the cabin and listened in.

"So when is Sparky Jr coming?" Annabeth asked.

"Well I just found out, so, I'd say about nine months." Piper told her.

"That's great! You'll have a cute kid."

"How can you tell?"

"Well, Sparky Jr has two very attractive parents." I ran when she said that. I didn't look where I was going and plowed stait into Travis. "Watch where your going Tamali!"

"Travis," I said "Think Piper is pregnant!"


	7. A phone call

hi** i is not rick riordan.**

Gwen pov

Oh my gods! Percy and Annabeth are getting married and Jason and Piper are having a baby! So much love! Better yet so much to gossip about. I have to call Carter!

I dialed his number. It rang once, twice, then he finally picked up. "Hun, I get that for some reason your excited, but it's one in the morning! Do you have to call right now?"

"Percy proposed to Annabeth!"

"Now way!"

"And Piper is pregnant!"

"Awesome I'll tell Sadie and the others! See you this saturday!"

"See you saturday, love you!"

"Love ya!"

I hung up. I have an awesome boy friend! I skiped off to spread more rumor!


	8. a need to scar 10 year olds

hi** i is not rick riordan.**

Hana pov

Piper? Pregnant? How did that happen? I was not prepared for that. Aren't you supposed to get married first? Even though my sister was an evil killing machine there was no one else I could turn to, I entered the Hermes cabin. My step sister let me in. "Hi!" Kiara said. "Come on in."

I sat down on the couch that the Hermes kids didn't even know they had a week ago. "So" I asked "whats going on with Jason and Piper?" She sighed "I'm going to save the 'talk' for mom. But Piper and Jason have been dating for a really long time and they are in love. So they decided they were ready to have a baby." Travis and Conner walked up behind us. Travis started massaging Kiara's shoulders. "We'll tell her." he said.

"Even I haven't developed the need to scar ten year olds."

"Only joking!" Travis said.

"Nico wants you." Conner followed up.

Kiara groaned and left the cabin. The Stolls sat on either side of me "Here's how it works." Conner began. I up and left the cabin.


	9. Drew!

hi** i is not rick riordan.**

Kiara pov

I sat on Zeus's fist twisting my scull ring. It hadn't been there before I went in my date last night. But it was there after and it had been there ever since. it was silver and identical to the one he wore except one main difference. On the inside was carved _I will always love you._ I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. Nico came and sat beside me. He looked devastated, ready to cry, I wrapped my hands around his neck. Our breath mingled, our noses touching. "Whats wrong?" I asked.

"Do you love me?" He asked. How could he question it? "Of coarse I do! I always will! How can you question it?"

"Drew told me she saw you kissing the new Ares kid." he said nervously. I'm going to kill Drew. "Don't listen to Drew or anyone who questions my loyalty to you."

"Your the only one I could ever love as much as Bianca. Don't ever leave me."

"Never." I closed the gap between us.

This line likes Kiarico, it is my friend.

The next day I walked into the Hades cabin. Nico was leaning against the wall, kissing Drew! I blinked and rubbed my eyes. Did I need an eye exam? This could not be happening. "Apparently I'm not the only one for you. I'm not the only one you could love as much as Bianca. You deserve death. But I could never hurt you." I choked back tears "I guess this is good bye. I'll always love you." I turned to leave. Nico was the biggest-not going to finish that sentence.

He came towards me. "Its not what it looks like, babe."

"Really," I asked "because it lookes like you are cheating on me." I turned to leave. I opened the door, then looked back. "Oh, and if you value your life, you wont call me babe, hun, or any other pet name anymore." I walked out and ran into Nico going towards the Hades cabin. "But you were in the Hades cabin just now kissing Drew." We looked at each other and in unison said "Frank."

Of coarse neither of us blamed Frank. Drew's charm speak was powerful. But me, Nico, and and army of the dead marched on the Hades cabin with one goal. Kill Drew Tanaka**(I think that's how you spell it)**. Needles to say we ripped her apart. She was sent to the infirmary. I will never accuse Nico of cheating again!

**Today my sister was listing her Pjo ships and she was all like PercyXAnnabeth NicoXReyna TravisXKatie and SalinaXBecondorf**** and I was all like no! PercyXAnnabeth NicoXKiara TravisXTarmi etc.**


	10. don't turn out like Kiara and Nico

**hi i is not rick riordan.**

Tarmi pov

I sat in the Apollo cabin strumming my lyre. I absently strummed the first few cords to Heart Attack by Demi Lavatto**(I think thats how you spell it)**. Will looked over at me "Wow." He said. "Travis has got you bad."

I blushed deep red. "No."

"You're blushing." He said and came and sat next to me. "Do you want some advice?" he didn't wait for an answer. "Don't turn out like Kiara and Nico."

"Why not?"

"Ever notice how tired they are, or how they're always together, or how they're always talking about what happened 'last night'."

"You think-"

"Gods no! They sneak out and meet at Zeus' fist every night. But you don't want to end up sleepless, do you?"

Gwen pov

I smiled at the picture of carter on my phone. Piper looked over my shoulder and I quickly opened my fashion designing app. Crap! She saw. sometimes I hate my stupidity. She smiled. "I get it. Just don't turn out like Kiara and Nico."

"Why?"

"They meet at Zeus' fist every night."

"But Zeus' fist is cursed!"

"Not like they care. Just take my advice."

**Sorry for the delay. I was on ****vacation.**


	11. 3 new demigods

**hi i is not rick riordan.**

Hana pov

I sat under Thalia's tree with Piper and Gwen. We saw someone running toward camp. The three of us stood and ran down the hill. At the bottom of the hill a girl wearing a ripped up pink tee shirt with a black vest and skinny jeans was warding off a Fury with a butcher knife. Another fury was harassing a girl with a knit beret, a tight fitting tee shirt, skinny jeans, and combat boots. She was whacking the fury with a hammer. The third fury was attacking a girl with a tee and athletic shorts. The fury got a tennis racket to the head.

Gwen jumped at the fury attacking the girl with the butcher knife. I took the one with the hammer. Piper snuck up behind the tennis player's fury and stabbed it. I kicked the fury in the back of the head. Then I wrapped her in thorny plants which tightened until she burst

When all the furies were dead we approached the girls. Piper was the first to speak. "Hi, I'm Piper." she stuck out her hand. Tennis girl got strait to the point. "We kind of need to get moving before something else attacks us. Sorry."

"We can take you to some place safe with no monsters" Gwen said. "Really?" Butcher girl exclaimed.

"ya!" I told them. "That sounds amazing!" Repair girl said to her friends.

Tennis girl turned to her friends "You guys, we don't even know them!" Piper smirked. "what other choice do you have?"

"I guess. I'm Terry, this is Jaya," she pointed at repair girl "and Vera," she gestured at butcher girl

"This is Hana and Gwen. We're...wow."

"What?"

"Terry, do you know anything about greek myths?"

"Considering Hades' torcherers just attacked us, lots."

"You all are demigods. half god half mortal. Terry, you're daughter of Apollo. Jaya, you're Athena's, and Vera you're Daughter of Dionysus."

**I know what to do for Kiara and Hana but I have nothing for Tarmi and Gwen I just wung these last 2 chapters! I need ideas! I also started school so I's kinda busy. bare with me.**


	12. October

**hi i is not rick riordan.**

Kiara pov

Nico sat on Zeus' fist. I walked into the clearing and he jumped. "Oh, it's you." he said. "I've got something for you."

"What?"

"Leo made demigod proof iPhones. They've all got personalized cases. This ones yours."

Mine was Dark blue with a white wing in the middle. I smiled. I was about to say something when I heard a whimper from a near by bush. Nico and I raised our swords and snuck over to the bush. The telekine behind the bush cried "Don't hurt me!"

She was probably the equivalent of a 7 year old. She was cowering and she looked tariffed. I lowered my sword "What's your name and why are you hiding?"

"Some demigods were walking around in the woods and they saw my parents and killed them. I hid. My name is October."

"Well October, I'm Kiara Levitt, Daughter of Hermes and this is my boyfriend, Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades."

"If you're the son of Hades, can you bring my parents back."

"No, sorry."

I stepped in, we'd just given this little ... girl hope and Nico was prepared to crush it? His head was full of underworld rot! "But we can give you new ones! We'll never be as good as the parents you had, but we can try!"

"Are you signing me up for parenting Flower girl(1)?"

"You'd better believe it, Death Breath!"

"A new mommy and daddy?" She said, hardly daring to believe it.

"Yes." I confirmed.

"Lets go then, new mommy and daddy."

If looks could kill Nico would be responsible for my death. But, as they cannot, I grinned at him followed october back to camp.

**1. Kiara is sometimes called flower girl because the Stolls once decorated her stuff with the flower stickers that little girls use to decorate their diaries. Conner: Worst. Travis: Mistake. Both: EVER!**


	13. Vote

SPOILER ALERT!

Nico is gay now and I'm holding a fan vote over what to do with Kiarico (Kiara X Nico) Here de options:

A. Hilarious way to break them up.

B. Sad way to brake them up that kills you with feels.

C. Both A and B.

D. Ignore whatever the crap happens in the book and keep them together cuz it's cute.

Revew with one letter only please


	14. results!

D! They are staying together! Epic!


End file.
